The present invention relates to buckles for tensioning the straps of swimming fins of the type with an open shoe.
Known buckles, such as those of the type illustrated in European Patent Application No. 687484 also by this applicant, essentially comprise a base part designed to be attached to one side of the shoe of the fin, an intermediate lever hinged at one end to the said base part, and a terminal part which carries at one end the means of connection to the said strap, while its other end is hinged at a point on the said lever situated between the end hinged to the base part and its free end.
One of the disadvantages of these known buckles for tensioning the straps of fins is that they are not always easy to unfasten, as in order to unfasten the said buckles a finger of one hand has to pull the lever away from the end of the base part. In the conditions in which the diver finds himself, especially if wearing gloves, this can cause problems. Again, the height, in other words effectively the overall size, of these buckles is considerable, enough space having to be provided in the buckle for the user to insert a finger.
In addition, there are even problems with fastening known buckles, it often happening that the lever pulling the buckle unfastens itself of its own accord, creating problems for the user.
The object of the present invention is therefore a buckle for tensioning the straps of open-shoe swimming fins that obviates the problems discussed above in respect of known buckles.
According to a main aspect of the invention, the said buckle comprises a base part designed to be attached to one side of the shoe of the fin, an intermediate lever hinged at one end by hinge pins to the said base part, and a terminal part which carries at one end the means of connection to the fin attachment strap, while its other end is hinged by the pins at a point on the said lever situated between the end hinged to the base part and its free end, characterized in that the lever possesses on its two flanks, near its free end, two elastically flexible wings, each having a tooth and an outwardly projecting pin, while the base is provided, likewise on each flank, in positions corresponding to the said teeth and to the said pins, with means for engaging with the said teeth, and for housing the said pins.